ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Smack Down
Plot Previously sequence. Theme song Bryce, waking up: Uh.. where am I? Gwen, in her UA outfit: Your in Albedo's ship. Bryce: I hope you don't find me creepy but, are you Gwen? Gwen: Yea but, how' you know? Bryce: When Albedo sent the message Ben said your name. So I kinda guessed. Gwen: I hope you don't mind me asking, who are you? Bryce: I'm Bryce, I'm not from this universe. Gwen: Yea I can tell, your spirit is different. Bryce: My spirit? Gwen: Yea I'm an Anodite. Bryce: That's cool, is Ben too? Gwen: No. Nemevoc, walikng in the room: Hello Bryce. Bryce: Nemevoc! Let us go or- Nemevoc: Or what!? You'll change into something, then I'll change to the same thing. Later we'll both ultimize and finally I'll unlimit and take you down, like usual. Bryce: No. I'll just smack you down right now(slaps his wrist) What! Where's my watch. Screen filps to Khyber being thrown across the screen. Khyber: Is that all you've got? Vilgax: No, I've got lots more(hammer fists Khyber in the head knocking him out.)That's that. Goes to Ben with Albedo on the ground. Ben: Alright that took longer than expected. Bryce do you read me? No response Ben: Vilgax can you hear me? Vilgax, over Plumbers intercom: Yes I read you. Where is Bowman? Ben: I was hoping you knew. Vilgax: Weren't you two together? Ben: Yea but we ran into Albedo so I told him to look for Gwen. Vilgax: There is a possibility that he encountered Nemevoc, and if he did, he couldn't have won. The screen flips to Bryce, Gwen, and Nemevoc. Bryce: What did you do? Nemevoc: I simply removed your Omnitrix so I don't have to deal with you. Gwen: Wait hold up, You have an Omnitrix too? Bryce: Yes, I did. Nemevoc: And without it you're completly useless. Bryce punches Nemevoc in the nose knocking him out. Gwen: Nice hit. Bryce: Thanks been practicing, alright let's find the lab. That's probably where my omnitrix is. Gwen: Actually I have a better idea. Give me your hand. Bryce: Why?(pulling his hand behind his back) Gwen: I can sense your Omnitrix using your mana signiture, now gimme your hand. Bryce lets Gwen hold his hand and her eyes glow pink. Gwen: Got it, it's in the next room. Bryce and Gwen open the door and go into the other room. The Infinity is sitting on a table. Bryce: Yes!(he puts the Infinity on his wrist) Alright!(turns dial, nothing happens) What the?! Gwen: What's wrong? Bryce: It won't turn on. Ben, through the Plumber intercom: Bryce, do you read me? Bryce: Yea loud and clear, stop acting like we're in the military! Ben: Sorry did you find Gwen? Gwen: I'm here. Ben: Great! Where are you guys? Bryce: Albedo's ship we're trying to find a way off. Ben: Dude just fly off. Bryce: Can't watch's busted. Gwen: Hold on, I can teleport us off. Gwen grabs Bryce's hand and her eyes glow pinkish-purple. Bryce opens his eyes to see Ben and Vilgax standing infront of him. Ben: Gwen!(hugs Gwen) Gwen: Hey Ben? Ben: Yea Gwen:Why is Vilgax here? Ben: Long story, he's good now. Gwen: I haven't been gone that long, have I? Bryce: Hey Ben, what's up with my watch(sticks his arm out) Ben, noticing that Bryce's omnitrix faceplate has turned blue: Umm, not quite sure but I've seen an omnitrix do that before, I just think of when. Gwen: Uh Ben I thinks it's- Infinity: Recalibration process begin(starts glowing green) The Infinity changes shape and the faceplate reversed colors Infinity:'' Recalibration complete.'' Glowing stops. Bryce, looking at his wrist: Whoa, my watch looks awesome! Ben: Dude my recal'd too! This is so cool! Trivia *Gwen Tennyson makes her debut *Omnitrix MK.2 recalibrates Category:Episodes